Mas que amigos
by Alink2Gem
Summary: A quien une una gran amistad, ser más provoca una gran ansiedad. Esta historia ha sido escrita para el "Santa Secreto de París" del Foro The Lucky Charm para Alejandra Darcy.


_**Esta historia ha sido escrita para el "Santa Secreto de París" del Foro `The Lucky Charm´" para Alejandra Darcy**_

 _Espero que te guste la historia. No se si es lo que esperabas, pero aquí tienes._

* * *

 **Más que amigos.**

-¡Te quiero!

Ladybug giró, sorprendida por esa repentina declaración. Se estaba sonrojando bajo la máscara. -...¿Qué?

Chat se rascó bajo las orejas, avergonzado. Demasiada valentía había tenido, y aterrorizado al verla tan sorprendida -¡Te quiero decir... que me... gusta...!- su voz se acababa de convertir en un susurro. -Me gusta... una chica... y... no se declararme.

Tampoco sabía ser rechazado. Por dentro, estaba rezando. Rezando a todos los dioses que ella supiera que hablaba de ella, porque acababa de acobardarse.

-¿Chat?- preguntó ella, al no escuchar esos susurros. Era inusual que Chat no encontrara las palabras para hablar. Estaba clarísimo que tenía algo dentro y necesitaba dejarlo salir. -Puedes contarme qué te preocupa. Somos amigos.

-Amigos...- Susurró Chat, sintiendo un latigazo de agua fría recorriendo su espalda.

Silencio. Chat no sabía aguantar el silencio, aunque fueran solo diez segundos desde que descubrió que ya no podía callarse. Un peso que no sabía que tenía en el corazón le gritaba que no podía seguir así. Dos ojos azules le devolvían la mirada, escuchando atentamente y brillando bajo la luz de la torre Eiffel.

-¡Quiero decirselo a todo el mundo! ¡Quiero que estés conmigo! Si me lo permitieras, te daría el mundo. Ladybug... Mi... Milady- susurró, acercando una mano para entretejer sus dedos, sonriendo y permitiendo que la esperanza aflorara en su corazón cuando ella afianzó aquel agarre, acercandose con sus resplandecientes ojos. -Sé que podemos ser más que amigos. Dame una oportunidad para enamorarte.

Ladybug alzó la mano que tenía libre y deslizó suavemente los dedos por la mejilla del chico. Se estaba aproximando. -Chat...- Suspiró contra sus labios.

Chat Noir había perdido la cabeza. Desde el momento en el que sus guantes tocaron su piel y su aliento se mezcló, se había lanzado a besarla.

Y a tocarla. En todos los lugares donde sus manos alcanzaban para acercarla a él. Los hombros, la espalda, la cintura, las caderas, y bajando...

-¿Chat?

Abrió los ojos. Había estado fantaseando. Desde el principio. Aún notaba el calor de la fantasía en la punta de sus dedos y esa chispa de electricidad en los labios. Pero no era real: había abierto la boca para gritar Te Quiero, pero no había dicho absolutamente nada en ningún momento.

Y Ladybug le había estado observando mientras él se había perdido en su fantasía particular.

De pura vergüenza, le dió la espalda. Al menos, hasta que el tono rojizo de su rostro disminuyera, pero seguía sintiéndose mortificado. -¡Milady!- empezó a decir al fin, -¡tengo un largo camino que recorrer!

Dicho esto, salió disparado por los tejados, a la vez que una sonrisa tímida asomaba a su rostro. La próxima vez que se vieran, podría disculparse por haberse perdido en su mundo sin que nada cambiara entre ellos, y eso seguía siendo lo más maravilloso del mundo. Siempre serían buenos amigos.

Aunque una pequeña parte de él deseara que fuesen algo más.

* * *

-¡Nino, hazme caso!- refunfuñó Adrien, levantándole los cascos. Para su desgracia, Nino estaba más frustrado que Adrien, y por poco le lanza su libro a la cara. No lo terminó de lanzar porque al fin despertó un poco de aquello que le tenía distraído.

Nino sonrió a modo de disculpa -Perdona, es que me han pedido que haga una mezcla musical de esta canción y no se por dónde empezar.

Adrien le miró confuso, así que Nino le puso los auriculares, diciendo -Más que amigos, de Matisse.

Adrien estaba completamente abstraído, fantaseando con Ladybug mientras escuchaba la canción.

* * *

-Adrien está andando junto a Chloe- le dijo Alya.

Marinette gruñó indignada. Dirigió una mirada de reojo a los dos y gruñó. -Uh, esa niña mimada.- dijo entre dientes, antes de quedarse completamente distraída por Adrian, y el brillo de su cabellera rubia, y esa sonrisa que justo ahora estaba dirigiendo en su dirección.

-Marinette, nos está saludando.- recalcó Alya, dándole un ligero codazo para despertarla de su embobamiento. Marinette saludó como un robot. Adrien rió divertido.

Pero Chloe se dió cuenta y tiró fuerte de su brazo, llevándoselo de allí. Así que ahora Marinette espiaba su trasero. No quería faltarle al respeto, pero sus ojos se habían centrado en lo ajustados que eran los pantalones vaqueros.

-Bah, Chloe trata a Adrien como si fuera un bolso. Un complemento más.

-No me importaría ser el complemento de Adrien.- balbuceó soñadora Marinette, mientras se perdían de vista.

Alya se giró a mirarla incrédula, antes de comenzar a reirse -¡Jajaja, Marinette, estás totalmente colada! Confiésale que quieres que seáis más que amigos, como dice la canción que nos ha enseñado Nino. Tu sabes que puedes enamorarle, eres encantadora.

Marinette, ante esto, suspiró. -Alya, ojala tuviera la misma confianza en mí que tienes tu en mi. Si le digo algo así, meteré la pata y me pondrá una orden de alejamiento. Yo le diría que le quiero, pero parece que nunca tengo la oportunidad.

Alya le sonrió. -Oportunidades hay por todas partes. Adrien hay solo uno. Y te aseguro que contigo, vais a ser más que amigos. Solo tienes que ensayar.

-¿Ensayar? - preguntó Marinette. -¿En serio Alya?

-En serio. Solo repite conmigo "Adrien, te quiero y quiero que seamos más que amigos."

-Esto es ridículo, Alya- dijo Marinette, muerta de vergüenza. Alya negó con la cabeza, brazos y torso. -Nu-huh, repite lo dicho.

Marinette suspiró resignada. -Está bien Alya. A-a-a-adrien... yo te qui... quiero más amigos.

Una mirada de "venga, sabes hacerlo mejor y las dos lo sabemos" fue lo que recibió.

Tragó aire y repitió: -Quiero que seamos más que amigos.

-Dilo todo completo, o no lo entenderá Marinette.

-Te quiero y quiero que seamos más que amigos.

-¡Eso es chica!

-Adrien, te quiero y quiero que seamos más que amigos.

-Marinette.

-¡Adrien, te quiero y quiero que seamos más que amigos!

-Uh, Marinette...

-Alya, tenías razon. Tengo que decirlo. Bien alto. ¡Voy a decirselo en cuanto lo vea! ¡Adrien, te quiero y quiero que seamos más que amigos.!

-Marinette...- escuchó un susurro masculino a su espalda. Parpadeó confusa. Ahí fue cuando notó que Alya estaba mirando tras de ella, señalando e indicándole que callase.

Terror fue lo que sintió. _Dios, dime que no acabo de declararme._ Hace unos segundos creía que estaba preparada.

Cuando giró, la cara de asombro de Adrien le indicó que no estaba preparada. En absoluto.

Pero para lo que menos estaba preparada era lo que pasaría a continuación. Al contrario que Marinette, que había perdido todo el color del rostro, Adrien se estaba ruborizando. Abría la boca, para hablar, pero no lo conseguía.

-Uh... Olvidé la cartera y... uh... ¡Tengo un largo camino que recorrer! ¡Hasta clase! ¡Y casa! Uh... Yo...

Adrien salió corriendo tan rápido que se le cayó la cartera (la llevaba encima, no se la había olvidado). Se dió la vuelta para recuperarla solamente porque escuchó un gruñido de Plagg al chocar contra el suelo. Además, antes de lograr salir por la puerta, tropezó con una planta y se dió en la nariz contra una columna.

Alya no podía contener la risa. -Marinette, te aseguro que ahora mismo solo está pensando en ti.

En cualquier otra ocasión, Marinette estaría arrancándose los cabellos, mortificada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero estaba demasiado confusa por esa reacción. Esa reacción tan familiar. La cara de Marinette era todo un enigma.

* * *

Ladybug estaba decidida. No la había rechazado, sino que había salido corriendo. Y ahora, estaba absolutamente convencida de que sabía quién era el chico realmente. Así que estaba dando una vuelta por los techos de Paris, pensando y buscando, hasta que localizó a Chat sentado en la torre Eiffel.

Chat intentaba pensar. En algo que no fuera Marinette. Pero no podía.

La chica más tímida y dulce que conocía había encontrado el valor para declararse, pillándole completamente desprevenido. Sabía que había huído de una forma ridícula y vergonzosa. Nunca hubiera imaginado que su amiga pudiera sentirse así por él. Y él en cambio, solo lograba fantasear con Ladybug. Era un cobarde. Y Marinette la persona más valiente que conocía.

Seguro que la pobre se sentía fatal. Después de todo, él no se dignó ni a disculparse ni a dar una explicación por cómo se había comportado.

-Tengo que hablar con ella.- murmuró a la tranquila ciudad.

-¿Debería sentirme celosa?- escuchó un susurro en su oído.

No la escuchó llegar. Si no, habría estado preparado, pero no lo estaba. Con lo concentrado que estaba en sus pensamientos, se asustó y perdió el equilibrio fuera de la viga de hierro.

Notó un fuerte tirón en la cola. Ladybug le sujetaba para que no se precipitara al vacío, siendo lo único que evitaba la caída. Estaba suspendido en el aire. Quedaba bastante ridículo.

-Te tengo colgando en mis manos, gatito.

Chat sonrió boca abajo, suspendido por ella. -Siempre me has tenido, bichito.

La escuchó reirse. Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose objeto de burla, como un atún recién pescado. Además, aún no sabía como afrontar a Marinette. -¿Me subes pronto? A los gatos nos gusta tener las patas en suelo firme.

-Aún no.- Chat miró hacia arriba. Ladybug había anudado su cola a la viga. Enredó la cuerda del yoyo en la viga. Y Saltó.

Colocandose a su misma altura. Sus torsos chocaron. Su corazón dio un vuelco. -¿Mi lady?

Ladybug le rodeó con sus brazos, acercándole en el aire hacia ella. Y así notó que no era solo su corazón el que se había desbocado. Ambos latían la misma melodía. Esta cercanía tenía más complicidad de la habitual.

-Quiero robarte un beso.- Declaró Ladybug, sonrojandose. El corazón de Chat estaba martilleando en su pecho, y casi no podía escuchar otra cosa que no fuera su latir. Solo creía lo que oía porque no podía haber escuchado otra cosa.

No podía ser cierto. -Estoy soñando otra vez.- dijo Chat convencido

Ante la mirada confusa de Ladybug, continuó hablando -Siento mariposas en el estómago... ¡Pero de las buenas! - dijo Chat, perdiendo el control de lo que su boca decía y rodeando a Ladybug en el abrazo más fuerte que se atrevía a dar, y decidiendo que al menos sus labios merecían tocarla aunque fuera en la mejilla. Así que los puso a deambular, susurrando el nombre de la superheroína mientras los deslizaba de ahí a su oido. -Esta otra fantasía mía donde nos besamos eternamente.

-No es un sueño.- suspiró Ladybug, acariciando sus cabellos. -Quiero que seamos más que amigos, Adrien.

Chat quedó inmóvil.

Y Ladybug, al notarlo, también se detuvo.

No puede ser, pensó Adrien. Llevó las manos temblorosas hasta los hombros de la chica para separarla los centimetros suficientes para mirarla a los ojos. -...¿Cómo me has llamado?

Ladybug se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa. -...Adrien.

-¿Mas que amigos...?- comenzó confuso y sorprendido. Eso lo había oído antes. Con esa misma voz.

Y con la primera noción de claridad, se abalanzó sobre los labios de Ladybug. Al calor del contacto, suspiró el nombre de la chica -Marinette...

Estaba sediento de ella. No dejó de besarla ni un instante, acercándola cada vez más a él. -Si lo hubiera sabido... Seríamos más que amigos desde que nos conocimos.- Sus manos estaban sobre ella, en todas las partes que se le ocurrían, sin cruzar la invisible línea de lo que pudiera considerarse irrespetuoso. Sus dedos picaban, rodeando zonas prohibidas, deseando perderle el respeto. -...Marinette, voy a besarte y no me detendré jamás. - Declaró completamente serio. -Seremos más que amigos y todo lo que desees.

-Adrien, yo...- comenzó a decir ella, soltándose nerviosamente de él, y alejándole. -Voy a desatarte.- Tras oir esto, el pánico que atravesó a Chat fue tangible. _Dios, la he asustado, todo esto es demasiado repentino, debo disculparme, no quiero perderla... No me digas que he perdido la única oportunidad de estar junto al amor de mi vida._

-Si vamos a besarnos eternamente, tenemos que buscar un lugar más privado- confesó Ladybug guiñándole un ojo, desatando la el cinturón de Chat para subirle de su estado suspendido boca abajo. -¿No irás a hacerme esperar?

Chat no lograba articular palabra. Ladybug le tendió la mano, esperando una respuesta. -¿Vienes conmigo?

Esta era esa oportunidad que siempre pidió. Una sonrisa feliz iluminó el rostro de Chat, que tomó la mano ofrecida. -Siempre, Mi lady.


End file.
